reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Posse:The Armed Brothers
thumb|350px|right|We Are Always Busy Fighting Crime. Our Enemy Posse Are Not Infact Crime Fighters, But Outlaws Thearmedbrothers 18:49, August 15, 2011 (UTC)--Thearmedbrothers 18:49, August 15, 2011 is a Red Dead Redemption posse. (PSN) About The Posse We are a strong posse, we are lenient with mishaps. We have high levels, however, lower levels are welcome, as we will help them along the way. We are a friendly community and destroy violent posses, though we will allow them to surrender. We have a cell for misbehaving members and surrendered enemies, located in Chuparosa. If our foes decline to surrender then they are taken to Chuparosa and executed in the center. We do not harm members of the public or civillians. We also have a wide range of activites you can join in with the rest of the gang. Our base is from tall trees to Cochenay. We look forward to be seeing you soon! Joearomo 'Joining the posse!!' To Join the posse please either contact one of the leaders or email [mailto:Jakebennet199@hotmail.co.uk Jakebennet199@hotmail.co.uk].. Leaders * Clan Leader - Benji42cob- Present * Clan Leader- Joearomo - Present Top Members * Treaclewarrior: Right hand man * Maztoyboy: High member of the court * Vacant: Member of the court * bikers1n2: High member of the court * Pritstick44: High member of the court * Nikh GR High: Member of the court * BethNharver: High member of the court * Hell Raiser604 : High member of the court * WW11 Vetran: Member of the court * jpmoyner : Member of the cort and leader of leigon XII (Con6509, NikiGR, Spitfire, young_hus) Notice Of The Day: Beware of bears! Meetings : Saturday 11 O'clock England Time Allies Classified Classified Classified Enemies 1.The Brotherhood Of Justice 2. Flaming corned men 3. Brothers of the Night The Court The next court meeting is in Escalera, ALL must attend- main topic, Elimination of Connor Tommorrow. News 15/08/2011: War Declared on The Brotherhood Of Justice The Brotherhood Of Justice has declared war on us. Calling all posse members, train hard and load your guns! The leader is Irish a foul little git who is a control freak who ever kills irish will be rewarded! so kill kill kill! - The Armed Brothers New News 16/12/2011: Connor has been swearing, lying, Fraiming Joearomo and annoying and plotting against our clan, SHOOT ON SIGHT HE IS OUR TOP BOUNTY! 16/08/2011: Blaydez declares he is an enemy of the posse and has joined Irish 20/09/2011: Connor is arrested for 10 red dead days and recives a WARNING 25/9/2011:''' '''Connor has spent 5 days in jail 15 to go and The Brotherhood Of Justice is taken over by WWII who is now allied with us the GREAT WAR IS OVER 03/01/2012: I have now confirmed i am streching this clan over to other games such as saints row the third and GTA and any other game which has freeroam that we all have !!!! Thanks------- Benji42cob AKA Jake #''Blaydez is no longer an enemy and is now a high member of the court.'' #''IRISH GENTLEMAN HAS DECLARED WW2 ON OUR POSSE KILL'' #''WW11 is not an enemy and is a member of court of the brothers.'' 2/1/12 Today My fellow Brothers, mJoearomo and benji42cob Rode to do battle with the evil Irish Gentleman, we deafeted him, ladies and gentleman (exept Irish) the war is over and peace has come! 3/2/12: jpmoyner maybe a enemy and will have an eye kept on him. We will consider his faith and will have a gun kept on his neck. We presume he is a spy for Irish. Bounty's 15/08/2011:These are nastiest enemys we have. If you capture them you will get a small amount of land! If you get them to surrender to the clan and have audio proof you get a massive chunk of land! AUDIO| Capture 1.Irish gentleman PROMOTION 4 Major cities | city = 4 points 2. Kill enemy posses while in free roam: Become a bounty person while in free roam by killing enemy posses PROMOTION=1 point.3.The Mexican army challenge: Get a 2000 bounty while killing the Mexican army in El presidio PROMOTION =1 point 4.Police of Blackwater challenge: Get a 1500 bounty while killing the Police force in Blackwater PROMOTION = 1 point THIS WILL BE UPDATED ------Thearmedbrothers 'POINTS' Calender Events Saturday 10th September: Red Dead Redemption Olympics. Monday 31st October: Please dress as a zombie as it is our special halloween party! Saturday 5th November: Party as it is bonfire night, there will also be a short ceromony in Blackwater. Sunday 25th December: Carols, Gun giving, speeches then christmas party. Also it is the winter Olympics! Saturday 25th March: Hide and seek and other games. Tuesday 3rd January 2012: I have now confirmed that we are stretching this clan over to Every game that we have and that has a free roam Like saints row the third and GTA!!! Thanks--Thearmedbrothers 16:25, January 3, 2012 (UTC)Benji42cob 28th of March Jake's Suprise birthday party! Gamess, show and speeches. Sunday 11th June: Joe's suprise birthday! party, games show and speeches. Please notify Benji42cob or Joearomo of your birthday so we can give you a party! Property of the posse Copyrighted Spies mister-l-weird-1 Bounty Hunters Mister-l-weird-1 Members 1. dev_1LPUP 2. NikihGR 3. ARTIKKI 4. TREACLEWARRIOR 5. Joearomo 6. Benji42cob 7. BethNharvey 8. Prittstick 9. HANNAHDIGBY 10.IIGX-SKITTLEZ 11. Vacant 12. HELLRAISER 13.B1kers 14. TERRIBLETWINS 15. Welshbadboy 16. BLUEVAMPIRE 17. SULTAN12389 18. Maztoyboy 19. younggun1999 20. hotrockj 21: badr18 22. Young_hu 23. Jpmoyner 24.spitfire98 TO BE FILLED IN LATER WARNINGS /3 Connor 1 . . . . . . . . . . TERRITORIES Armadillo Mexico Blackwater Everywhere [[File:MAP.png|thumb|400px|Black- Joearomo Red- Benji42cob Blue- CORT PROPERTY purple- COURT PROPERTY =LEGION RANKS= Royal Legion- Commander- Benji42cob Commander no.2- Joearomo (YOU CANNOT BE PROMOTED TO THE RANKS ABOVE!) Legate- Bishop- Foot Soldier- Cover Soldier- Cart Defence- Imperial Legion- Commander- Vice Commander- Legate- Bishop- Foot Soldier- Cover Soldier- Cart Defence- Legion XII Commander- Con6509 Vice Commander- Legate- Bishop- Foot Soldier- Cover Soldier- Cart Defence- Royal Guards (Only The Most Skilled) Head Guard- Vice Head Guard- Benji's Personal Guard- Joe's Personal Guard- Legate- Foot Soldier- Cover Soldier- Royal Cart Defence-